Dinner at the Dawson's- Complete!
by Froggylover4281
Summary: Austin goes to Ally's house for dinner, and gets more than just a meal... Auslly! Really cheesy!


On a cold Friday night, Austin Moon, age sixteen, and an overnight Internet sensation, walked to his friend Ally's house for dinner. He wore a thin jacket, jeans, and some Converse shoes. It was very tempestuous, but Austin didn't seem to care. He kept on walking.

Soon he reached Ally's house. It had white walls, some potted plants on the lawn, brown roof singles, and a brown wood door. Some vines grew on the walls, making the house look very ornate.

After fixing his hair, he knocked.

Ally Dawson, a brown-haired girl with chocolate-brown eyes, opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Austin!" she said cheerfully. "You look hot."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Blushing, Ally covered her mouth with her hands.

"Thanks," Austin replied nonchalantly. "You too... I guess?"

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, until Austin asked, "Can I come in, them?"

Ally nodded and lead him into the house. While she walked, her face grew hotter and hotter. Why did she say that? How did she let something like that slip? Sure, she'd had a crush on him forever, practically, but she didn't want him to find out for fear of rejection. Austin liked cheerleaders, and Ally wasn't one.

Ally didn't want Austin to find out about her crush on him, plain and simple.

"Nice joke," Austin said when they reached the dinner table. "I mean, you saying I looked hot. That was funny."

"Yeah, maybe I'll be a comedian when I grow up!" Ally joked. "Actually I won't, since I'll have to be onstage."

"Maybe you could be a writer or something for a comedian," Austin replied. "Like, tell them what to say and stuff, you know?"

Ally shrugged happily. Apparently, he wasn't suspicious.

Meanwhile, Austin felt a little down. He really liked Ally, but he wouldn't say it out loud. Almost everybody knew about his crush, though, including Trish and Dez. He and Dez had a little conversation about Ally a few days before.

"Wash your hands, please!" Mr. Dawson called out. Austin nodded and slipped into the bathroom. When he got in, he turned on the faucet and zoned out as the water cascaded down his hands. Austin reached for the little circle-shaped soap and squeezed it until it looked like a giant booger. He turned off the faucet and walked out. Mr. Dawson walked in after.

He ran out real fast. "Austin, why did you squeeze the soap?" he yelled.

Terrified, Austin squeaked, "I'm sorry!"

The big man didn't seem any less mad, however. Horrified by the possibilities of what Mr. Dawson could do to him, he ran to the staircase and jumped up them as fast as he could. He ran into a random room, slammed the door, and locked it.

He could tell right away that he was in Ally's room, maybe because of the pickle wallpaper, or perhaps it was because right under the pickles, in cursive, was the name "Ally Dawson." Right above her bed was a heart with the words "Austin + Ally= One True Love" inside it. Austin shook his head. "I'm hallucinating," he told himself. He didn't get to think about it much, because then, someone knocked.

"Austin?" a voice said. "It's Ally. Can you let me in my room?"

Austin opened up the door to see Ally chewing one of her curly brown locks of hair.

"Austin?" she asked. "How long have you been in here? Oh, and I heard about the soap."

"Maybe about a minute. Is your dad mad?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I squeeze the soap all the time. He'll get over it before dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Surer than sure."

"Great."

Ally smiled. "Oh, and Austin?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've kept this from you so long, and now I think I'm ready to tell you."

"Okay, then. Tell me what you're gonna tell me."

Ally took a shaky breath. "Austin, I- I- I... no, I can't do it. You know what? I'll have Trish tell you."

Ally walked over to the phone, dialed Trish's number, and waited.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hey, Trish. It's Ally." She lowered her voice. "Do you think you could tell Austin for me?"

"Tell him what?"

"You know."

"Actually, I don't."

"That I have a crush on him."

"Oh, sure. Hand the phone to him."

"Got it. Here, Austin."

Austin took the phone.

Ally walked outside of her room and waited.

A few minutes later, Austin walked out.

"Is it true?" he asked. "You really have a crush on me? You could have told me earlier, you know."

"You would have rejected me."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would, Austin. Don't you remember last year, when you spray-painted yourself so that I wouldn't fall in love with you?"

"That was a lie, Ally."

Austin brought her close to him. Ally stared up at him with her chocolate-brown eyes, a stare that made him go weak at the knees.

Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, they leaned forward. Soon their lips were almost touching. Ally could feel his breath on her face. And then-

"Time for dinner!" Mr. Dawson called. Austin and Ally jumped apart.

"Uh," Ally said, "I'm going downstairs."

Austin nodded and followed her downstairs.

"Um, sir, you aren't mad about the whole soap thing, a-are you?" he asked Mr. Dawson.

"No, it's fine," the man replied. "Next time, just try to make a swan, 'kay?"

Austin nodded, and stayed silent until the end of dinner.

"Well, that was a good dinner!" Ally announced. "Austin, do you want to go work on a song in my room?"

"Sure," Austin replied.

The duo headed upstairs. When they got to Ally's room, they closed the door and Ally ran to her bathroom sink to brush her teeth. Austin got a breath mint from his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

"So, um, we... we were gonna..." Ally stuttered.

Austin interrupted Ally by crashing his lips against hers.

They kissed for a while, until Ally slowly pulled away.

"I love you, Austin," she whispered.

Austin stared deeply into Ally's eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Yay or nay? It was cheesy, I know, but I'm all about cheesy! Ha ha. Please review!  
**


End file.
